


It Takes a Village

by madain_sari



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jefferson davis panicking, May Parker is a BAMF, Mentions of Ganke Lee, Mentions of Gwen Stacy, Multi, Peter B is actually competent, Superhero Support Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madain_sari/pseuds/madain_sari
Summary: What do you do when you find out that your son is the next Spiderman? Jefferson Davis talks to his wife and May Parker.





	It Takes a Village

He found out on an ordinary Tuesday night. He was on patrol, there was a dispatch call, escaped perp near a bodega that Miles loved. Spiderman happened to be in the area, they teamed up and got some free chopped cheese after. But there's just something about the new Spidey, the way he wears Brooklyn like his second skin, the easy way he switches from Spanish to English, the little skip on his step, how he tries to eat chopped cheese in just one bite, the way he rushed through the guava juice, the way he dragged his feet when he walked, his head tilt and finger guns when it hit Jefferson like a ton of bricks. 

The new Spiderman was his son, Miles Gonzalo Morales. 

He should have seen this when Miles' gym teacher suddenly couldn't stop gushing about his son's newly discovered dexterity and agility. Miles wasn't bad at sport, but he wasn't really doing anything beyond occassional basketball with his pals from Brooklyn Middle. Excellent at saltos indeed!

He had wanted to talk to his son privately so he checked Miles out of Visions Academy on Thursday . "Family emergency, " he said to Miles' homeroom teacher. He pretended not to notice his son's change of expression . He led Miles out of the school corridors, students whispering around them, some of them asking Miles if he was all right and Miles gave them a shrug and a confused grunt.

"Dad, what's going on?" said the panicked boy. "Is mom okay?"

Okay he may have rushed this and not thought about this plan throughly.

"I can't talk about this here, but, yes, Mom is fine."

Miles didn't look comforted at all. "Is this about Grandma? Abuela??"

How is this boy so fast at jumping to terrible conclusions? "No, they're fine. Listen, I'll tell you when we get to the car." They briskly walked to the parking garage, Jefferson noticing how Miles expertly maneuvering himself through student and teacher traffic like he has a sixth sense. Jesus how did he not realize sooner.

When they get to the car, Jefferson started the engine, closed the window and turned the AC up. He also made sure both of their mobile phones are off.

"Dad, oh my god, are you sure it's not some NSA shit?" Miles exclaimed, panic rising. "Or the mob?"

"No! Watch your languange young man!" Jeff warned, shaking his head. He turned his head toward Miles. "NSA? The Mob? Why are you so paranoid?!"

"I mean, you handled the Wilson Fisk case with Spiderman? He has goons everywhere?"

Oh. Okay. He had a point. He just wanted to make sure that nothing or no one listened in on this conversation. He was at once proud at Miles for being astute and frustrated with himself for not planning this talk more throughly. It manifested into a weird grunt and a frown.

"So," began Miles awkwardly.

Maybe it's best to go straight to the point. "I know you're Spiderman, Miles," Jefferson said, eyes not quite meeting Miles'.

"What! That's crazy!" There was a panicked look in Miles' eyes.

Jefferson gave Miles a nonplussed glare.

"...yeah okay, I am," Miles sheepishly confessed.

"When are you gonna quit?"

"What? Dad? No! I promised Peter!"

"You promised? If someone asked you to jump down a--" he stopped himself. That was a bad analogy. "If someone asked you to kill yourself--"

"Dad that's not the same!" Miles yelled.

"Miles, I've seen what's out there! It's dangerous and it can't be good for your health! Your eyebags have bags under them!"

"I am still keeping up an A average Dad. And I have been helpful to you guys!"

"How long can you keep this up? The long hours? You know that crime is on 24/7, right?"

"Don't worry about it, okay?! I got this," countered Miles defensively.

"I'm sure that's what Peter Parker thought," commented Jefferson spitefully. He had seen the body at the morgue. So small, so human. And if a normal white kid with all his privileges was still done in, he shivered to think about Miles.

Miles' face darkened. He must have touched a nerve.

"You know nothing about that !" Miles snapped uncharacteristically. There was venom in his voice.

"I don't like that tone you're taking with me, young man!"

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Miles yelled back, sarcastically.

"You're grounded!!"

Great. Just when he thought he had gotten somewhere with his son, this had to happen. And of course, right at that moment, he was reminded of the time he had that big fight with Aaron, just before he entered the Police Academy. He took his car keys and forcefully started the engine. He needed to figure this out.

Jefferson drove aimlessly for about fifteen minutes. Then he decided that maybe it was best to take Miles back to the house. The whole car ride, Miles wasn't even looking at him. He was fuming. Miles would alternate from glaring at the scenery, to angrily typing something on his phone. Jefferson wondered if Miles was texting. Maybe not. Being Spiderman is a lonely business.

Once they were in the house, Jefferson made sure the windows are properly locked so his son could not sneak out and escape. Then he made sure that the fridge and pantry is stocked with food, in case Miles got hungry.

"I'll be back later, and we are going to talk about this, young man," he told Miles.

No response. Miles had locked his room when Jefferson finished inspecting his room. Teenagers. Frustrated, he stomped outside.

Jefferson jumped back inside his car, intending to drive back to work before he suddenly felt so old and so tired. He can still remember the day Miles was born.

Jefferson groaned. What even is his life? Hard enough to be raising a good son, but now there's superpowers added to the mix. He thought they had gotten somewhere comfortable, Miles and him, where Miles can confide and talk to him but now?? That boy is doing dangerous things, parkouring at impossible heights, jumping off skyscrapers, as if he was challenging gravity to stop him. And that time when he first fought Kingpin in that sketchy basement? What even was that?! Floating buildings, buses and trains that threatened to crush the both of them.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't argue, Miles was doing okay. He was actually helping. PDNY has never been more grateful. He was also adjusting and now he has friends in his new school, and teachers in Vision can't seem to stop praising him.

He wished Aaron was still around. He always knows what to say to Miles. What would Aaron do if he knows that Miles was the new Spiderman?

Something else in his brain clicked. There was a small boy near where Aaron was found dead in an ill fitting Spiderman suit. Kingpin admitted to killing Aaron because he couldn't pull the trigger. Does that mean that Aaron knew!? Miles shouldn't have to experience all of that, he is too young! No wonder he had been so reluctant to talk about Aaron with him.

Another thought pinged in his memory. The day before Aaron died, Miles had rushed back to the house, hugging hin, asking if he hated Spiderman. Was that, his son trying to...

All of a sudden he felt sick to his stomach. He could taste bile in his mouth. Maybe it would be best if he clocked off early.

He called his supervisor. "Sarge, I need to take a half day."

"You ok, Davis-Morales?" Sergeant Santiago has always been very emphatetic and supportive of her crew.

"I can't seem to get my head on straight today."

"Well, it's a good thing we already wrapped the Fisk case. How many days do you need?"

"I think I should be OK by tomorrow, " said Jefferson.

"All right, I will inform the squad."

"Thanks Sarge."

There is way too many thoughts in his head and he needed to clear off. But first, Rio. He took a deep breath and dialed her number.

"Jeff?"

"Rio, you got time to talk?"

"I'm on break, sure."

"Listen, I'm about to tell you something big. You probably should sit down for this. And go somewhere private."

"Oh, okay?"

There was some shuffling noise before his wife confirmed that she was sitting down.

Deep breaths.

"Our son is the new Spiderman," he whispered conspiratorially.

There was a minute of silence before, "You finally found out."

"Baby, you know this??" 

"Jeff, Miles isn't exactly subtle about it."

"What do you mean."

" I caught Ganke and him talking about improving the web formula when he dropped by three months ago. When I asked them about it they tried to pass it off as the 'interwebs'," somehow Rio's voice managed to convey the sarcastic air quotes. "He left his costume on the dryer two months ago, while he was sleeping beside it.   Then a couple of weekends ago I found him with another spiderperson who is teaching him ballet, a month ago I met a Peter B Parker-"

 Jefferson interrupted her, "Hold up, Peter B?! Spiderperson?!"

"Si, Mi amor, a different Peter Parker, and another teenage Spider by the name Gwendolyn Stacy. I made Miles promise to bring  Gwen for dinner next month, cos I think they may be dating and--"

"Wait, wait wait, Babe, am I the only one who doesn't know? Multiple Spider People?! Ballet?? Dating?!?"

"Yes, multiple Spider persons and no, I don't think our son will actually take ballet. Honey, you were so busy with the Fisk case.  "

Ah yes. That case. The case where Spiderman actually testified and helped bring justice to Peter Parker and to a lesser extent, his brother Aaron. The case where he spent literally almost everyday with his son, going through point by point, building a bona fide case against Fisk. Sure, they only spent one or two hour a day but why didn't he realize this sooner?

A realization struck him. "Rio am I a bad father?"

"No! Jeff! You're really not! Most fathers don't even notice these things. It's just, " Rio sighed, massaging her temples, "Mi Amor, it's been a very busy six months." 

"Don't I know that. But you noticed, " Jefferson insisted.

"I haven't had to do as much overtime lately. Plus you were really swamped, you even sleept at the precinct 2 nights a week!" 

Suddenly he felt defensive, "Hey! We brought Fisk to justice!"

"I know that, Jeff, I'm only saying that you had to do something extremely demanding, and I know you'd know if it weren't for, you know," she said, not quite finishing her sentence. Rio had a habit of gesturing with her hands, never mind that he couldn't see her right now.

He'd misunderstood her. "I suppose...", he muttered sheepishly.

"Don't feel guilty, Corazon," her voice warm, through the phone.

"...what are we going to do,  Babe?"

"Listen, my break is almost over but I am going to text you Mrs. Parker's address and I suggest you talk to her about this."

"As in Peter Parker's Aunt, Mrs. Parker?"

"Si."

"Well, what's the worse that could happen."

"That's the spirit. I love you, Jeff."

"Love you too, Babe."

Jefferson started his engine and headed towards Forest Hills, Queens. He wondered if he should bring something to her. What was the protocol for Hey My Son is Also a Super Hero, Help?

The drive was uneventful. He passed a few temples and delis before closing in on a quiet neighbourhood. The house looked very ordinary. Judging from the built and make it must have been built in the post war era. Small, 2 story, 4 bedroom house made from wood with an attic on top. Unlike other houses in the area, the porch is brand new. He parked in the intersection and started walking toward the house.

He had to admit he got really nervous once he was face to face with the front door. A part of him wanted to just ring the door and leave but he repressed that feeling and steeled himself for the ineviatble. He pressed the buzzer and waited. There was some noise before the door was opened.

"May I help you, Officer?" Her voice is steady but guarded.

"Mrs. May Parker?"

"That's me."

"I'm not here on official business," Jefferson said. He pulled his cellphone and pressed a few   
buttons before showing May a picture of Miles in his Spiderman outfit, on top of the Empire State Building. 

"What about Spiderman?" 

"I'm his father."

May Parker looked around him cautiously before guiding Jefferson inside, "You'd better come in." The older lady guided Jefferson to take a seat. 

"Would you like some tea, Officer?"

"Sure."

"Orange pekoe or Earl Grey?"

"Uh...whatever... you think is best," said Jefferson, unsure.

Mrs. Parker bustled off to the kitchen and Jefferson was left in the sitting room. The inside of Mrs. Parker's house reminded him of Sergeant Santiago's house before she married Detective Peralta. The three sofas is still wrapped in plastic and the coffee table is brand new. There were a few  magazine scattered about, four editions of Popular Science and one Good Housekeeping. There was also a baseball bat, within her reach near the kitchen. Not the type who can be messed around it seems.  He could also see various pictures scattered about the house. A lot of them was Peter Parker's pictures but he noticed a few new ones. Miles was in one of them along with a blonde girl, someone who looked like the old Spiderman, but brown haired, an Asian teen with a robot, a man who can only generously be described as black and white, carrying what looks like a plush of a pig.

May Parker came back with a full set of teapot, and what looked like thick butter cookies. She poured a cup and asked, "Lemon or milk?"

"Milk," Jefferson answered.

"Sugar?"

"Two please."

When she was done, she made herself her own cup, bit on one of the butter cookies before sipping on the tea and said, "So, your son has Spider Powers huh."

She said it just like the Captain America videos. Jefferson snorted. "Brings me back to my high school days."

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of seeing Captain America's PSA videos but Peter has told me all about it."

"Yeah, real hokey stuff. My brother and I would often make fun of it back in the day." Remembering Aaron always brings back the memory of seeing Peter Parker's dead body. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry about your nephew, Ma'am."

"...thank you, Officer. I'm sorry about your brother." Jefferson took a bite of the cookie. May continued, "As I understood it, Miles found both Peter and his Uncle."

Wait. He didn't know that Miles found Peter Parker's body first. "He did?"

"Miles told me that his uncle had taken him graffiting under a disused subway station the day before Peter died. Then he came back the next day, trying to find his uncle but as luck would have it, the Collider was being tested at the time."

Oh. Oh no. Of course.

"So your nephew must have saved my son," Jefferson said, dazed.

"Correct. Then about two days later, Miles found out that his uncle was the Prowler and..."

May didn't finish the sentence.

Jefferson heaved a weighty sigh. "I really screwed up didn't I. My son was out there while I wasn't even hearing him."

May laid her left hand on Jefferson's back. "What's done is done, Officer. Peter would have said the same. "

"How did you, uh, " Jefferson asked, his hands moving as if he was unmasking.

"I found out about Peter when he was 17. He had his back turned to me in full Spiderman costume like," she mimed with her hands. "And I said Peter, what the--"

Jefferson nodded, sipping his tea slowly.

"See, we are Jewish and we have a philosophy called Tikkun Olam and it means that you have to do good when you can do so to make the world a better place." May sipped her tea. "It's funny because he used to fall sleep in the synagogue, even before he became Spiderman, but I guess some things stuck." There was a small sardonic smile on her lips.

May pointed her teacup at Jefferson. "How did you guys find out?"

"My wife found his suit in the dryer."

"Hah!" May exclaimed in amusement. "He mentioned he tried to drop his voice--"

"He did, it was really bad, I told him I knew he was a kid and if he was to continue this nonsense he better stop doing the fake deep voice." Jefferson shook his head. 

"What did he do?"

"He went invisible on me!" Jefferson snapped his fingers. "Foosh like that! That disappearing trick is so annoying!"

"Peter can't turn invisible."

"Lucky you," Jefferson snorted.

"But he keeps getting to all the socially awkward situations. Even with the supervillains! He would be so embarassed and tried to cover it up with excessive talking." 

"Is this why he kept a running commentary whenever we saw him?", Jefferson asked, with the teacup in his hands looking comically small.

"Didn't stop him from reliving them when he gets back home though. Oh goooood. Oh noooo. Aunt May why did I say that to The Vulture? Why did I do thaaaat. ", May said, her hands on the side of her face 

They both shared a hearty laugh until it ended as soon as it began.

"What am I gonna do, Mrs. Parker. Miles is so young, he's so gifted, talented, he..." Jefferson covered his eyes with his right hand. " I just..."

May put down her teacup. "I know..."

"I can't imagine how hard it was for you, Mrs. Parker."

"I'm sure it was even harder for him. He was just a boy when he started. He..." May Parker blinked. Tears started escaping from her eyes. "I wish...I wish I'd have known sooner. He didn't need to be alone."

There was a heavy silence that descended upon them. The air was thick and heavy with misses opportunities and regret. Jefferson idly wondered if it had been a mistake to talk to one of the only living relative of Spiderman. At times like these he really missed Aaron. He would have known what to say just to break the ice and get the conversation back up again.

There was a knock on the door.

He could see a silhouette of a man in a trenchcoat outside the window. He gestured at May Parker and her face lit up.

She hurried towards the door.

"Peter!" she said, hugging the man in the trenchcoat.

Jefferson blinked. The man she was hugging looked almost exactly like the dead Peter Parker except for the nose that looked like it has been broken, thicker body, hastily shaven chin, and brown hair and eyes. There were bags under his eyes but he didn't look unhappy.

"Aunt May!"

"How have you been?" May pinched his tummy. "You seem to be better."

"Aunt Maaaaaaay!" he whined. "I didn't come here to be treated like this."

She fondly pinched his cheeks. "Too bad, 'cos that's what you're getting, Mister." She paused and looked at his face. "How's MJ?"

A slow smile bloomed on Peter's face. "It might be too early but..." He mimed a baby rocking motion with his hands. May's face was practically glowing at this point. Jefferson suddenly felt like he didn't belong in that room. There was an cosy atmosphere between May and Peter, he felt he was intruding.

May turned to him and introduced him, "Peter, this is Officer Morales..."

"Davis- Morales," corrected Jefferson.

"Officer Davis Morales, Miles' father," May smoothly added.

Jefferson shuffled awkwardly, "Peter...as in Peter...B?"

Peter offered his hands.

Jefferson gave him a once over. "You're..."

"Original Flavour Spiderman from another universe, yeah." 

"Another universe? "

"Yep, turns out Einstein was right."

"Oh my head..." 

"That about sums it up." Peter sauntered into the kitchen. "Do you still have those pinapple jam cookies, Aunt May?"

"Top shelf."

"Thank you." Peter walked until he was on the ceiling to the kitchen. Jefferson dropped his jaws. He looked at May. She just smiled apologetically. Can Miles do that too? He had to stop himself from texting his son that he was extra grounded for walking on ceilings. May lead him back to the sofa.

"So Mr. Davis Morales, how is Miles doing?" Peter asked, munching upside down, offering a single piece of cookie for him. "Cookies help," Peter added, his hands in front of Jefferson's facs. He gingerly accepted the cookie.

"Grounded until further notice," he said, biting into the pineapple jam cookie. Huh. Whaddaya know.

"I see you just found out your son is Spiderman." 

May interjected, "Miles left his costume on the dryer at home."

"Oof. Rookie mistake." 

"I didn't remember you being that good at lying to me, either Peter," May commented, her eyes twinkling.

"Aunt May, Ouch. Accurate but ouch.

"So, officer what's the plan?" 

" What plan?"

"Your next move, re: Miles."

"Ground him forever."

"Yeah I get that but it won't work. We tried it the first time."

"You tried to stop him?"

"Of course we did, he only had his powers for a day, how irresponsible do you think we are?" Peter said, cookie crumbs flying from his hands.

Jefferson stared at Peter, not amused.

"Rude!" Peter retorted, offended..

"They stopped him just before you arrested Kingpin, Officer," May supplied helpfully. 

"What happened?"

"He said you inspired him."

Jefferson was taken aback by that statement. Him? Inspire Miles? When? How come his son never talked to him about this?

Peter jumped down and sat on the floor beside Jefferson, eyes fixated on the piece he was eating. "He told me when it was over and done with. We locked him in the dorm, and he said, you," Peter pointed a half eaten cookie at Jefferson. "Came by. Said you stopped by just to talk and whatever you told him to him and...he said that was the moment he felt he could do it. "

Jefferson couldn't believe his ears. 

"Miles also mentioned you stayed through the Kingpin fight, cheering him on, " May softly added. "He really appreciated that..."

Jefferson could feel his tears welling up. Oh no. Not in front of these strangers. Peter looked at him, smiling wryly. "He's such a good kid, Officer Davis-Morales. We're so screwed, dude." 

Jefferson gave a wet chuckle.  "You got that right." The three of them looked at each other. "We can't fail him, " Jefferson finally said. 

"No," Peter shook his head. 

"Y'know, I always thought being Spiderman was a lonely business. My Peter didn't tell me his secrets until later with me or MJ," said May, eyes glassy. She turned to Jefferson and Peter, "But, it doesn't have to be that way. Miles has what my nephew didn't have."

Both Peter B and Officer Jefferson looked at her intently. May pointed at the pictures decorating her living room and nodded at both of them.

Then it finally clicked.

\---------------------------  
As peace offering, Jefferson bought burgers and fries from that Greek joint they both love. He set the table before knocking on his son's room. Miles was still frowning. He pointed at the table. He can see Miles' eyes lighting up for a split second before switching back to furious indifference. Jefferson rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

"C'mon," he said, gesturing Miles to sit in front of him.

"I still don't like this, Miles."

Miles groaned. "Yeah Dad, you've told me this already." 

"But, I am willing to make some concessions."

Miles' eye widened.  

"You can be Spiderman with some conditions. No Spidering during exam weeks."

"But!"

"I wasn't finished. Let Peter B. Parker cover that for you. We gotta work the details out with Mrs. Parker and Peter B. You and the two Spiderladies need to take your schooling more seriously."

Miles held his breath.

"You will take days off to rest and recover, so help me God, I will handcuff you to your bed if I have to." 

"...weird flex, but okay."

"You will learn First Aid and police procedurals from both your mom and I. Maybe take a day to get the other Spiderpersons trained too. You won't accidentally injure someone or ruin a crime scene and add three times more paperwork than we need to. And when you get injured you will know how to treat yourself until you can see your mother at home."

"That's... oddly specific."

"You are going to train with Mrs. Parker and her Alternate universe nephew once a week, and visit Mrs. Parker more often, I thought I raised you better, young man. And speaking of, you need to see Grandma and Abuela Miranda more often too!"

"I've been busy, Dad," Miles countered weakly.

"And, you will invite the Spiderpersons and Mrs. Parker for Thanksgiving. Do we have a deal?"

Miles finally exhaled. This was...he was...not expecting this. 

"You...you're really okay with me being Spiderman?"

"No! But, I understand that you made a promise, stupid as that was and I know you want to keep it."

"Dad...I..."

"I may not like it but, against all odds, we somehow got a good son. Your mother and I are proud of you, Miles."

"Dad!"

The two shared a hug. Jefferson patted his son's back softly while Miles squeezed back.

"We better eat before the fries get cold," Miles suggested. They took turns between each fries and burgers, in a comfortable silence. Jefferson had the burger halfway eaten before he remembered the other thing he discuss to tell Miles.   
  
"So your Ma told me you're hanging out with a girl?"

Miles gave a noncommital shrug and avoided his gaze.

"Is she cool?"

A tentative, slow smile grew on Miles' face. "...yeah, she cool."

"What's her name?"

"Gwen Stacy."

"Give it here," Jefferson said, offering his fist. The way Miles' face lit up had made the whole week worth it. Miles gave him a soft fist bump. Jefferson grinned before he continued.

"Now, I need to tell you about safe sexual practices and enthusiastic consent, should your relationship with this Gwen Stacy continue to--"

"Daaaaaaaaad!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few Notes:
> 
> 1\. I realize in the comics it's Jefferson Davis but Miles has his mother's last name and Jefferson look like he wanted to distance himself from his past so I headcanon that, he also took his wife's name and hyphen it with his own. 
> 
> 2\. Jefferson feels very robbed when his fellow officers complain about their kids and their nonsense because he what was he going to say, his son rescues people and helps the police on his free time? There will be days where Jefferson will hand Miles a console (I feel like Miles might have a Switch and play Splatoon) and force him to play. "Be a normal teenage boy, dammit!" Miles has Mixed Feelings™ about this.   
> 3\. When MJ and Peter B finally have their baby, Jefferson WILL definitely offer Miles' services to the Parkers because "See how YOU like having to take care of a super powered baby!" It's a disaster. Gwen gets roped into it, so does Noir, Peni and Ham but Aunt May saves the day. 
> 
> 4\. Also Spiderpersons Support Network!! MJ and Peter will have Rio and Jeff to help them and vica versa. May and her many many nephew, nieces and nibling 
> 
> 5\. Thank you @Trifolium and @dharmaavocado for betaing.


End file.
